


pale yellow sodium light

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon," George says, once Josh has stopped fiddling with his phone. "Aren't you sleepy now as well?"</p>
<p>Josh is, but they've not got long before JJ comes to collect them for the bus ride through the night - maybe half an hour tops. George, however, disregards this, pulls the sheets back in invitation.</p>
<p>"I won't even tell anyone how much of a cuddlebug you are," he says and Josh frowns at that, because he's not <i>ashamed</i> of his cuddling habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pale yellow sodium light

**Author's Note:**

> The summary probably lies a bit. I'm sorry. For [V](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/)'s prompt, "anything gosh, prompted by #thingsunionjdobeforebed". I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from While You We're Asleep by OK Go. Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/23117.html) and [tumblr](http://shrdmdnssftw.tumblr.com/post/50331448768).

It's fanservice, mostly. Well, at least, that's what Josh tells himself when he snuggles up to George in the bed, holding his phone at an odd angle to make sure his arm isn't squashed beneath him.

Last time he was in bed with George (napping! Live Shows take a lot out of them all!), he'd fallen asleep with his hand trapped under George's tummy, and woke up with a dead arm. This time, though, George isn't dead on his feet - just snuggly-sleepy, tucked under the covers.

Fully dressed, too, shoes and socks and everything, and Josh is glad for the fact that they'll be off after this, out of the hotel and off to another one, because there's no way he'd stand for it otherwise. For all the camera, and their fans, know though, George is naked under the sheets, or in his jammies.

It's sort of the point, titillating the thousands of girls that will see it. He looks cute enough, too, Josh'll admit, but they'll never get the photo if George doesn't. stop. squirming.

"Seriously, is there itching powder in the sheets or something?" Josh says, putting down the phone to look George straight in the eye.

Wiggling a bit more, George pouts. "Just trying to get comfy, yeah?"

Josh sighs, knows that George likes to look his best for photos. Biting his lip, Josh holds back on saying that he thinks George _always_ looks good in photos. Even if it is the truth.

George shuffles once more, and it brings them closer together, enough that Josh can feel the soft sighs of George's breath on his skin. Once, he might've been uncomfortable, this close to George but now it's a given, and he just smiles, waits for George to look up and nod.

"'m ready for my close up," he jokes, but Josh takes his word for it, and lifts up his phone.

The shutter sound goes off and George blinks, eyes shutting against the flash, and, "no, that won't work. You're all. Weirldly off centre."

George frowns, and Josh shakes his head, moves to sit up and climbs off the bed, because, "it's not your fault. Gotta get a better angle."

"Take your time then," replies George. "I'll just fall asleep then. Whenever you like, take the photo."

He burrows under the covers a bit more, so that maybe only the soft edges of his fringe can be seen, and _that_ won't do either. Josh makes a noise that is _not_ huffy, at all.

"Fine," he mutters, and knees down beside the bed until he's face-to-face with the lump under the covers formerly known as George. "I'll just take a photo of the sheets and we can pretend you've been eaten up by a monster."

"Really?" George says, poking his face up for a split second, and Josh takes that moment to snap a shot.

George looks ridiculous in this one too, eyes all wide and sparkling with humour, and no, that doesn't say "tuck me in" either.

"No, not really. C'mon, I need a proper sleepy one," says Josh and he puts on his best puppy dog eyes, copied right off of Lola. "For the fans."

"Right, the fans," George says, but he's yawning now, like the act of fake sleeping is making him actually want a snooze. "How's this?"

And he looks up at Josh, cross-eyed and scrunched up nose, tongue poking out.

"Very attractive," Josh jokes, snapping a picture anyway. "'ll reel in all the pretty girls."

"And guys," George says. "'m pleasing to everyone's eye."

"I suppose," sighs Josh, and he fake-fiddles with his phone, ignoring George's noise of outrage until George pokes his cheekbones. "Sorry, were we taking a proper photo now?"

"Yes, _fine_ ," says George.

He pulls the covers up again, until only his eyes and fringe are poking out and it's sweet enough that Josh thinks he might be smiling in response.

"Smile for the camera," he says and George does, mouth not visible, but his eyes bright and warm.

It's a good photo, this time, and there's something about it that feels- personal, makes Josh want to keep it for himself. He knows that he can't, though, and instead runs it through a filter, and pops it up on twitter. For the fans and prosperity, of course.

"C'mon," George says, once Josh has stopped fiddling with his phone. "Aren't you sleepy now as well?"

Josh is, but they've not got long before JJ comes to collect them for the bus ride through the night - maybe half an hour tops. George, however, disregards this, pulls the sheets back in invitation.

"I won't even tell anyone how much of a cuddlebug you are," he says and Josh frowns at that, because he's not _ashamed_ of his cuddling habits.

George seems to sense Josh's deliberation, and he pulls out the pout now. "I'll let you keep the silly photos of me on your phone," he says and Josh figures he might as well give in now.

Shucking off his shoes (because some people have manners), he hops in next to George, and pops his phone on the night stand.

"G'night, Josh," George says with a smile, and he pulls the blankets up, tucking them both in.

"Night," replies Josh, and he snuggles in a bit. It is comfy, the two of them tucked up in bed. Not that George has to know, but Josh probably would've kept the photos in any case. It's nice, to have that part of George that no one else can see.

-

George thinks that maybe, it is nice, knowing how soft someone in their sleep. That's his reasoning for taking the photos anyway, once Josh's eyes have slipped shut, but he really doesn't think Josh'll mind.


End file.
